The Birds and the Bees
by Irongurl
Summary: When the Avengers face a new villain, Tony comes in contact with an odd substance that makes him want Steve, Bad. Oneshot.


**The Birds and the Bees**

**By: Irongurl**

Rating: M for Mature content

Pairings: Tony/Steve, mentions of Thor/Jane and Elizabeth/Bruce

Description: When the Avengers face a new villain, Tony comes in contact with an odd substance that makes him want Steve. Bad. Oneshot.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or anything created by Marvel. I just twist them for my entertainment.

A/N: If you guys like my work, please check out my tumblr: Irongurl7

* * *

It was after a very short fight with an annoying woman who called herself "The queen bee". Her and her bee-bots were terrorizing the poor citizens of 5th avenue. The avengers showed up, destroyed some bee-bots, queen bee sprayed some weird yellow stuff around herself, Ironman flew in, and she is now in custody.

The avengers made it back to Stark Tower uneventfully. Clint, Nat and Thor settled in the living room to watch a movie, Steve went into the kitchen to get some lunch and Banner was in his lab, he sat this one out since it was low priority. But Tony was acting very strange, the second he got out of his suit he ran into his room. Steve noticed and thought it was unlike Tony; he usually went to his workshop to fix his suit or hung out with the others. This seemed odd to Steve so he decided to check on him. He walked up to the billionaire's door and knocked.

"Hey, Tony!" He said. "You ok?" He heard some stumbling behind the door.

"Um... Uh- not now Steve... I'm, uh, busy!" Tony shouted.

"C'mon Stark! Too busy for a training session with your favorite Capsicle?" Steve asked, using Tony's, admittedly, annoying nickname for him. He heard more noise from Tony's side of the door.

"Umm, o-okay." Tony said hesitantly opening the door.

"Great!" Steve glanced at Tony, he looked slightly disheveled, which worried Steve. He would never admit this, but Steve had realized he felt more than friendship for the smaller man. When Tony didn't wake up after the Chitauri invasion, Steve's heart was broken, he felt like he wanted to die if Tony wasn't there with him. But the second Tony's eyes opened, Steve felt life laughing and crying, and it was then that Steve realized he was falling in love with Tony Stark. Sure it was hard to be around Tony and not tell him how he felt. But if he did, Tony might not want to be around him anymore and Steve didn't want to lose that.

They made it down to the gym and started sparring. After a few minutes, Steve had Tony pinned to the ground. Steve was laughing, looking in Tony's eyes. When all of a sudden, the playboy's eyes blanked and turned slightly red, a twisted smile appeared on Tony's face. Tony moved his thigh in between Steve's legs and started rubbing, causing a surprised moan to escape Steve's lips. Steve's eyes widened.

"Does the Captain like that?" Tony snarled. All of a sudden his face contorted. "Uh- I have to go." He stated, sliding out from under Steve and running out of the gym quickly. Leaving Steve lying there, very confused. The first thing he decided to do was talk to Bruce, since he figured human eyes weren't supposed to change color.

~oOo~

Steve explained how Tony was acting odd and how his eye color changed.

"Well, that is a little strange. This was after the mission, correct?" Bruce asked.

"Yea." Steve replied.

"Did anything strange happen on the mission?"

"Well, Queen Bee sprayed some weird yellow powder."

"I see, and did Tony come in contact with the substance?"

"Yea, but he was in the suit."

"The suit has air filters, he may have been affected by it. Do you know if we can obtain any?"

"Um, maybe there's some on his suit."

"Great, let's go."

~oOo~

They went to Tony's workshop and collected a small amount of the dust. When they got back to Bruce's lab, he ran a few tests on the substance.

"Well, I have the results." Bruce said with a small smile, trying not to laugh.

"What is it?" Steve said, genuinely worried.

"Well, um, this is a pheromone powder."

"A what?"

"It affects people's hormones. It has been previously studied and documented and I was able to find most of the research and it turns out that this pheromone affects the hormones in the part of the brain that control attraction. It multiplies human attraction to another human by five hundred, basically giving the person carnal and uncontrollable sexual desire."

"Uhh...Well, that's- um... How long does it last?"

"According to the study, anywhere between two days and four months."

"Great." Steve sighed.

~oOo~

As he was leaving Bruce's lab, Steve was thinking about what happened in the gym. Did that mean that... No. Tony most definitely did not feel that way about Steve. His thoughts were interrupted by a body slamming him against the wall in a dimly lit corridor. He could just make out Tony face, wild with lust and desire.

"Hello my good Captain." Tony whispered in Steve's ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

"T-tony... Stop." Steve breathed. He couldn't move, frozen in shock. Tony didn't respond. He instead, hungrily kissed Steve on the lips, moving to his jaw then to his earlobe and down to his neck and collarbone. Steve then realized this is not really Tony. Is a sex-crazed, pheromone induced Tony, so he pushes him away and runs... Out of the apartment, out of the building, down the street, and just keeps running, trying to forget Tony's sweet touch. His soft lips. His tongue... Stop it! Bad Steve! He tries to forget knowing that he can never really have them. He makes it to Central Park and is watching ducks by the time Clint calls.

"Hey! God where are you?"

"Central Park..."

"Well get yo' ass back here! I saw you leave the apartment but it's been four hours... We got worried."

"Yea, sorry."

"S'cool, so Bruce told me about Tony... CRAZY right? After you left I found him in the hall JERKING OFF! We locked his in his room, That crazy bastard. Lucky he ain't putting the moves on us right?" Clint laughed

"Haha, Yea..." Steve tried to feign laughter.

"So get back here and we'll watch a movie." Clint said, hanging up.

~oOo~

By the time Steve got back to the tower, he found glass all over the living room floor and Clint and Nat in the kitchen.

"Whoa... What happened?" Steve asked.

"Thor broke the TV."

"Again." Nat added.

"Oh god." Steve chuckled. He sat down on a barstool and sighed. Just then, Tony came into the room.

"How did you-?" Clint sputtered. Tony ignored the question and went straight to Steve, sat on his lap, and put his mouth on every inch of Steve's skin he could reach.

"Ah- Tony..." Steve gasped. He felt his pants tightening and desperately pushed the brunette off his lap and hurried to his room. Before he was out of sight, he caught the wide-eyed expressions on the assassin's faces.  
Steve closed the door shut behind him and sunk to the floor. He was painfully excited and felt so guilty. He slipped a hand inside his pants and remembered the feel of Tony's mouth. He started imagining all the dirty things he wanted to do to Tony. Lay him out on the kitchen counter and slam into him, Tony moaning and screaming his name. The thought of this sent Steve over the edge; he came hard moaning Tony's name like it was the only word he knew.  
Afterwards he took a shower and tried to rinse all his problems away. It didn't work. He slipped into his pajamas, then Natasha knocked at his door.

"Come in!" He called.

"Hey Steve." She gently greeted.

"Hey Nat, need something?" He asked.

"I wanted to ask how you were."

"Look, Nat, I appreciate you guys caring and all, but, really, I-"

"Steve! You don't need to go through life alone... You can talk to me." She said, sitting on his bed. "I talked to Bruce, he explained what happened to Tony." She sighed. "Are you okay?" Steve sighed. He knew he could trust Nat, she was like a big sister to him, he finally broke down and put his head in his hands.

"I just- I can't do it!" He sobbed, the dam braking loose. "He just means so much to me and I- I can't do that to him but it's killing me, it tearing me apart inside! I- I, oh god I want him so bad but what if when this wears off he hates me? I don't want him to hate me because… Because I- I love him. I'm in love with Tony." Steve said as Nat wrapped an arm around Steve.

"I know…" She sighed.

"What? You-"

"I've seen the way you look at him, it's the same way Thor looks at Jane and Bruce looks at Elizabeth." She explained. "Why don't we go talk to Bruce and try to figure out how to get Tony back."

"Sure, maybe we can come up with something."

~oOo~

"Well," Bruce said. "I've done some more research."

"And?" Steve asked.

"Well as I turns out, the substance does not create attraction but simply multiply it." Bruce explained.

"Wait, so you mean-?" Steve stuttered.

"Tony is only hot for whoever he, you know, likes?" Natasha asked.

"Yes." Bruce confirmed. Natasha gave a smile to Steve. Bruce noticed. "What?" He asked confused.

"Tony's been, um, _interested_ in Steve." Nat explained. Bruce's eyes widened.

"Then that means that Tony really is _interested_ in Steve." Bruce stated. "Ok, well that makes this next part a little awkward…"

"What?" Steve asked again.

"Well, I found a way to get Tony back to normal." Bruce informed.

"That's great!" Natasha exclaimed.

"Well the thing is, Tony must be sated." Bruce explained.

"You mean… Like…" Steve turned red.

"Yes." Bruce replied. _Great_. Steve thought. More complications in his life. Why were things never easy for him?

~oOo~

Steve sat in the living room, staring at the TV, he wasn't really focused on the dumb comedy, he was trying to wrap his head around everything going on. He sighed and rubbed his neck. This was taking a toll on him physically as well. And of course, the second he was relaxed, Tony showed up. Steve looked up at the genius to see that he was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. Tony only let Steve look for a secong because the next second Steve was covered in a panting, moaning Tony. Tony pushed Steve so he was laying on the couch. Steve sighed and gave in, it was the only way to get Tony back and, frankly, Steve wanted to rip those shorts of Tony and ravish every part of him. Minutes later, both men were naked and covered in sweat on the floor. The sound of skin slapping on skin and moaning filled the room. Chants of

"Oh Steve! More! Yes yes yes! Steeeeeeeeeve!" and,

"Oh god, Tony, there! Right there! Oh harder! Tony, tony, tony TONYYYYYYYYYYY!" echoed through the house (much to everyone's displeasure). When they finished, Tony fell asleep on Steve's warm chest, Steve promptly following suit.

~oOo~

When Steve woke up, a blanket was placed over him, and he found Tony sitting next to him, looking at at Steve.

"Uh, Tony- I, do you-" Steve stammered. Tony placed a hand on Steve's cheek.

"I don't remember what happened, but I know I want it to happen again, because I love you Steve." Tony whispered. He put his hand on the back of Steve's neck and pulled him into a tender kiss. He pulled away anf pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you too Tony. So incredibly much."


End file.
